


Conference Table

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to fuck you over the conference table."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #197: Conference

Rodney's earpiece made itself known on his nightstand. Rodney looked up from the article he'd been reading. It was a mandated rest day on Atlantis, and John had gone surfing with Ronon, so this didn't bode well.

Rodney picked up the earpiece. "McKay here."

"Can you come and join me in the conference room?" That was definitely John's voice.

Rodney sat up. "What's going on? Why aren't you risking your neck in the waves? Did something happen?"

"It'll be easier to explain if you just join me," John said.

John didn't sound particularly tense, which made Rodney wonder what the emergency was. He put a bookmark in the journal, then set off to meet John in the conference room.

All door panels were closed, and when he came close, only a single panel opened instead all of them. Rodney stepped in and the door panels weren't the only surprise. There was only John in the conference room. The single door panel closed behind Rodney.

"Hey," John said. He looked quite cheerful. And Rodney got the distinct impression that he was up to something.

"You said you were going to go surfing with Ronon," Rodney pointed out.

"Yeah, Ronon suddenly had other plans. Something about hiking with Amelia," John said.

Rodney didn't believe a word. The question was why would John make something like that up. "So you're not surfing with Ronon. Why are we _here_ then? Alone."

"Come here," John said, making motions with his fingers for Rodney to come closer.

Rodney hesitated, then rolled his eyes. He stepped around the table until he stood in front of John.

"Hey," John said, smiling softly and pulling Rodney into a gentle kiss.

Rodney kissed back—carefully. He still wasn't sure what John had planned. After a minute of this, Rodney pulled back enough to look at John. "You could have just come to my room to do that," he said.

"I _could_ ," John conceded. "But I thought we could do something...different today." He let his hand trail down Rodney's arm, then back to squeeze Rodney's ass.

Rodney jumped, then looked from John to the empty chairs and tables.

Before he could protest, John leaned in close and whispered, "I want to fuck you over the conference table."

And okay, if he put it like that it almost made Rodney forget that this wasn't a good idea. "That's..."

"Hot," John said, kissing his jaw. "It'll be great. Me bending you over the table. I'll suck you first until you get hard." He moved his hand around to Rodney's front, stroking his dick that was already hardening.

"What if someone—"

"They won't," John said immediately. "Try to open the door." Rodney thought at them, but they didn't move. "They could probably get them open by force, but before they got to that point we'd notice and have time to get dressed. And it's supposed to be rest day so there should be no reason for a meeting anyway unless the alarm sounds."

Rodney thought about other reasons this was a bad idea, but when John dropped to his knees and opened Rodney's fly, reasoned thinking went out the window. John grinned up at him and pushed down pants and boxers. He took Rodney's dick in hand and lightly stroked it. Then he licked at the head, just a flick of his tongue as if to say hello. Rodney's dick certainly reacted.

"Let me get you out of your shoes first," John said, making quick work of untying Rodney's shoes and removing them so that Rodney could step out of his pants and boxers. He was standing with his dick hanging out in the conference room in the central Atlantis tower. It was...bizarre.

John went back to work Rodney's cock, taking him into his mouth this time for a nice casual blowjob. It was the blowjob he gave when he wanted to take his time. Rodney wasn't a patient man at the best of times, but right here right now he really didn't think nice and slow was the way to go.

"John, I..." he wasn't sure what to say. John could be quite persistent when he'd gotten it into his head to torture Rodney with pleasure. Though this seemed to be about something else. "Don't you want to just bend me over the table and fuck me?"

John shuddered and closed his eyes for a second. Then he took Rodney deep and swallowed, making Rodney groan. John moved back, letting him slip from his mouth and moved Rodney around until he was facing the conference table. Instead of getting up, however, he parted Rodney's cheeks with his fingers and licked a stripe up the cleft before going back to circle Rodney's hole with tip of his tongue.

Rodney moaned and propped himself up on his hands. He loved it when John rimmed him. He widened his stance, and John laughed. "You have such a gorgeous ass."

"Don't stop," Rodney whined.

John laughed again and went back to Rodney's ass, pushing his tongue in this time. God, this was hot. Rodney's cock was rock-hard, and precome started to form at the tip. By the time they were done the table would be a mess.

John tongue-fucked him for a few minutes, until Rodney felt it fair to warn him, "If your plan was to fuck me into orgasm, you might want to stop now. Not that I don't really, really enjoy it." A few drops of precome had dribbled onto the table already. It was obscene but also kind of hot.

"Yeah, okay," John said. He sounded a bit out of breath and when Rodney looked over his shoulder, he could see that John had opened his pants and gotten out his dick at some point. It already stood at attention.

John pulled a tube of lube out of his pants and squirted some on his fingers. Rodney turned back forward and propped himself up on the table again. John didn't hesitate and quickly began to prepare Rodney. Rodney bit his lips. John's tonguefucking had made him feel more sensitive and he didn't want this to end before it really started. Thankfully, John moved from two fingers to three in quick succession, stretching Rodney just enough.

"Is that—" John began, but Rodney answered before he could finish the question.

"Yes! Come on. Fuck me already," Rodney said, between harsh breaths. "Isn't this why you lured me here?"

John stood up, letting his hands glide around Rodney's waist to hold him. "Lured sounds so negative," he said into Rodney's ear. "I prefer...seduced." He kissed Rodney's neck and Rodney turned his face to look at him. John's face was flushed, his lips slightly wet. He looked positively sinful and hungry for Rodney, which was something that Rodney would never ever not be amazed by. He kissed John, trying to ignore where his tongue had been.

John's hand moved to Rodney's dick even as they kissed. He gave it a few strokes. "John, please," Rodney said between kisses.

John's hand disappeared, and Rodney propped himself on the table again, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. John had a pretty large cock. It had taken some time for Rodney to feel confident taking him for the first time, but it had been so worth it. Rodney felt John opening him with his fingers. Then the head of John's cock pressed against his hole and then in.

Rodney exhaled and started panting in earnest. John didn't stop. He kept pushing in, deeper and deeper, and Rodney forced himself to remain open to the perfect intrusion. John felt absolutely massive, and when he finally bumped into Rodney's ass, balls deep, Rodney groaned and his arms nearly weakened.

He was so fucking full. He snorted out at the unintended pun.

"Something funny?" John asked, sounding slightly strained.

"So fucking full," Rodney said.

"Let me know when we can switch to full fucking," John said.

Rodney would have rolled his eyes if he didn't have to concentrate on not face-planting on the table. He took a few deep breaths. "You don't expect me to last, do you?" he asked.

John laughed. "I can make it quick. Believe me, that will be no problem."

"Then do it," Rodney ground out. He tensed in anticipation, and then John started fucking him. He wasn't careful or slow. His thrusts were deep and hard. He held Rodney's hips in a tight grip, powering into Rodney with his enormous cock, making Rodney moan as he was filled again and again.

"So fucking hot," John said. He shortened his thrusts as he picked up speed, pistoning into Rodney now like a jackhammer.

Rodney groaned, unable to hold on for much longer. The constant stimulation of his prostate mixed with the feeling of being filled with John's cock brought him close. John suddenly moved one hand around to Rodney's cock, jerking him hard and at the same time giving an especially deep thrust that nearly lifted Rodney off the ground.

It was enough to make Rodney convulse as he came all over the conference table in several spurts, moaning as John gave a few aborted thrusts and groaned himself as he came inside Rodney.

They collapsed, having just enough presence of mind to not hurt themselves as they landed on the floor. Rodney hissed as John's softening cock slid out. "Don't let it drip on the floor," he said.

John chuckled between pants, but then Rodney felt a towel placed beneath his ass. John reached around to dry off his front and softly kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Then he proceeded to wipe what was dribbling out of Rodney's ass.

A moment later Rodney felt John behind him, laying an arm over him. "This is a really uncomfortable place for enjoying the afterglow," Rodney complained.

"Let me clean the table, and we can go back to our room," John said.

"No, I... Well, yes, but let me see it first," Rodney said, forcing himself to stand up. John stood up as well, one eyebrow raised. Rodney looked at mess he'd made of the table. "I'll never be able to look at this table the same way," he realized.

A wide grin broke out on John's face. "That was the idea," he said. Rodney's eyes widened. "It'll certainly make meetings more interesting in the future," John added.

Rodney flushed just thinking about sitting next to John here the next time with Woolsey and Teyla and Ronon and Jennifer and who knew who else...

"And if you forget, I'll be happy to remind you," John whispered before nibbling on Rodney's earlobe.

Rodney was so doomed.


End file.
